China
China (Chinese: 中国 ''Zhōngguó), officially known as the '''People's Republic of China' (PRC) (Chinese: 中华人民共和国 ''Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), is a large country occupying most of East Asia and its Pacific Coast. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. Through the influence of the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Communist Party of China was founded in 1921. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, the People's Liberation Army participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 and 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China with Mao Zedong as their leader. Today, the PRC is one of the largest countries in the world. Armed Forces Military Branches .]] These are the currently operating military branches of the People's Republic of China and are a part of the People's Liberation Army. Intelligence Gathering Services These are the services that gather intelligence for the People's Republic of China. Law Enforcement Appearances Battlefield Vietnam China does not directly appear in ''Battlefield Vietnam. However, as an ally of North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong, China supplied many weapons to the communist force in the North such as Type 56 Battle Rifle. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, China is involved in a fictional war against the United States of America and are allied with the Middle Eastern Coalition. The People's Liberation Army fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. China also partially invades the United States in Battlefield 2: Armored Fury. Although they are usually on the defensive in these scenarios, Wake Island 2007 is an exception. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, China is one of the two playable factions in singleplayer, fighting against NATO forces. In multiplayer, China is fighting against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Though China does not directly appear in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it seems that most of North China has been invaded by the Russian Federation prior to the events of the game. It shows Russian forces moving rapidly through the country, possibly to a complete extent. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, China returns as an enemy in the single player mode and as a playable faction in the multiplayer. Battlefield 1 While China does not directly appear in Battlefield 1, China is mentioned in multiple Codex Entries including Total War and General Liu, where Japan seized German territory in Tsingtao (Now Qingdao) in the beginning of World War I. The General Liu Rifle, a Chinese rifle, is also presented in game. Equipment In the Battlefield series, China uses a mixture of proprietary Chinese weaponry and a few imported Russian weapons, such as the AK-47. Their vehicles are in a similar situation, although they also make use of other Western-style designs. Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *QBZ-95 *AK-47 (Type 56) Shotguns *NOR982 (Hawk 12G) *RMB-93 *QBS-09 Machine Guns *QJY-88 (Type 88) LMG *QBB-95 *Type 85 HMG *W85 HMG *CS/LM12 Submachine Guns/Carbines *QBZ-95B *Type 85 *Type 79 *JS2 Sniper Rifles *QBU-88 (Type-88) *CS-LR4 *FY-JS *AMR-2 Rocket/Grenade Launchers *GP-25 *GP-30 *Type 91 *QLZ-87 *PF-98 *ERYX Pistols *QSZ-92 Knives *Combat Knife Vehicles Light Vehicles *NJ 2046 *ZFB05 *LYT2021 (FAV) Infantry Fighting Vehicles *WZ551 *BMD-3 *ZBD-09 Mobile Anti-Air *PGZ-95 Self-Propelled Artillery *BK-1990 Main Battle Tanks *Type 98 (Type 99 MBT) Helicopters *Z-8 Transport Chopper *Z-9 Transport Chopper *WZ-10 Attack Chopper *Z-11W Scout Helicopter Aircraft *J-10 Fighter *Su-30 Strike Fighter *J-20 Stealth Jet *Q-5 Fantan Attack Jet *Xian H-6 *AC-130 Gunship Naval Vessels *RHIB (Rigid Inflatable Boat) *DV-15 Interceptor Attack Boat *Personal Watercraft *''Independence''-class littoral combat ship Emplacements *QJZ89 Heavy Machinegun *HJ-8 Anti-Tank Launcher *LD-2000 AA *QBB-95 mounted machine gun *IGLA AA Launcher Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 4